


How Chaos Looks Like

by JicheolShippeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Awkward Crush, Character Development, Closeted Character, Discrimination, Family Issues, Fluff, Gay, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JicheolShippeo/pseuds/JicheolShippeo
Summary: Just a chaotic svt fic in school AU,  what could go wrong?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo em hir agen, I've had this in my mind for long and wanted to let it out so here it is. Hope you'll love this as much as my other work. Tenkyuuu

Choi Seungcheol is the ideal college hottie you could ever like. He is a football captain, has good grades, good physique, perfect face and even wealth. He got all the things you could ask for, but one thing is for sure a major turn off on him. He's a HOMOPHOBIC.

_"Your hyung isn't here?"_ Junhui asked his boyfriend Jihoon who is currently changing clothes. 

_"Nope"_ he replied

_"What if he sees us?"_ Mingyu asked, Jihoon's other boyfriend. And yes they're in a trio relationship cause Jihoon's beauty can't be handled by one daddy (that's what he said)

_"I don't careee, he clearly knows I'm gay"_ Jihoon said moving towards Mingyu to fix his tie

" _And he doesn't like it"_ the tallest pouts earning him a tiptoed peck from his boyfriend 

_"And he won't like it even more because I have two of the friends as my boyfriends"_ Jihoon said before properly climbing Mingyu's lap and kissing him full on his lips

Jun chuckled at the two making out in front of him, he loves Jihoon so much that he even agreed to this type of situation 

Jihoon looked at Jun's direction gesturing him to come closer which he obliged, the smaller kisses him passionately while rocking his hips on Mingyu's lap. 

In no time the three boyfriends are left with only their boxers on, as Jihoon grinds and makes out with Mingyu while Junhui kisses and lick his back. 

[ ]

  
Seungcheol went home after a very stressful day, his father scolded him again because of his step brother's actions and he just finished a very long test. 

He steps inside and saw Mingyu's varsity jacket on their sofa. Cheol looks at it confused, **why is that in here? I thought he's in practice...**

Shrugging he proceeds to his room only to pass by his step brother's room and he heard something. 

**What the fuck? ,** he heard moans and movements from his brother's room

**Shit, is he having sex?**

**That disrespectful gay!**

Seungcheol barged into Jihoon's room and saw two of his friends having sexy time with his step bro. 

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

[ ]

  
_"How can you not fucking tell this to me huh?"_ Seungcheol scolded both his friends they are now in the living room. Mingyu and Jun on the couch being lecture by Cheol while Jihoon watches them in awe.

_"Oh come on hyung, they don't need your permission"_ Jihoon intervened Seungcheol glaring at him

The oldest couldn't believe he just saw a threesome of his friends and his step brother. 

_"Sorry hyung"_ Mingyu said

_"It's not like you'll let us be if we told you"_ Jun said

Cheol sighed at this, **he's right**. Suengcheol hates his little brother, not because they're not really related but because he's gay. The eldest is known as a huge homophobic who is disgusted by this type of relationship. 

_"How long has this been going?"_

_"For about two years now"_ Jihoon giggles 

**That fucking gay kid, now my friends are gay too** Cheol thought. 

_"You two, get the fuck out of my house now!"_

_"No! Why would they!?"_ Jihoon said pouting

_"It's okay baby, your hyung is right."_ Jun said patting Hoon's head which pouted even

more 

_"b-but.. "_

_"Leave, before I throw both of you out of the door"_ Cheol gestured towards the door

Both Mingyu and Jun obliged, leaving a peck on both Jihoon's cheek before going home. 

[ ]

  
_"What the hell is wrong with you!?"_ Jihoon shouts at his hyung

_"There's nothing wrong with me Ji, you're the one who got something wrong up here"_ he answered pointing on the smaller's head

_"Why can't you let me be happy?"_ the younger sadly said

_"You can be happy with a girl you know? Why do you have to be gay and bring shame to my family?"_

_"Your family? This is OUR family Choi Seungcheol, it's been eight years already yet you still fucking treat me as shit!"_ Jihoon exclaimed storming out to his room. 

_"Well I won't treat you as a family until you stop being SO FUCKING GAY!!"_ Cheol shouted to the younger. 

  
**Aah...what a chaotic start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jihoon's friends with that cute boy huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehee Cheol and the others meeting Dino the cutieee

Jihoon is currently at the cafeteria together with his friends, Seungkwan a first year who is also their friend, ask them to gather because he will introduce someone to them.

_"When will your boyfriend be here Hansol?"_ Jeonghan asked 

_"He said he's near"_ Hansol shrugged looking at his phone as he texts his boyfriend Seungkwan ,both of them are first years and just recently got together

_"Yah Jihoon, when will you tell your brother about your two boyfriends?"_ Hoshi asked while biting the burger his boyfriend Minghao offered him, the two of them are from second year majoring Music and are together for two years now

_"He already know"_ Jihoon answered unsure if he should feel proud or sad that his brother reacted that way

_"Shit really? What did he say?"_ Jeonghan joined the conversation 

_"He said uhm... It's fine"_ Jihoon lied, he can't tell his friends how shitty his brother treats him, most of them admire his brother because he is talented, smart and all 

_"That's great then"_ Seokmin said, he is the only straight guy on their squad. Or maybe that's what he said he is

After a few minutes Seungkwan excitedly ran towards their table pulling a small handsome boy smiling at them shyly. 

_"Hyuuungs!"_ Seungkwan started , out of breath from all the running not forgetting to give his boyfriend Hansol a kiss before continuing 

_"Hyungs this is Lee Chan transfer student , and also happened to be my cousin I also don't know how, but yeah. He can join us right?"_

All of them looked at the said Lee Chan, he is a small cute little boy at first look, buy when his smile fades he looks a lot more manly. 

_"Hi hyungs, I'm Chan. Hope you'll let me join your uhm.. circle"_ Chan bowed smiling at his newly found hyungs which smiled back and said hi to him

_"So Chanie, this is Vernon my boyfriend so he's mine. Then those are Hoshi hyung and Myungho hyung, they're boyfriends also"_ Seungkwan started introducing his friends to Chan

_"Then that is Jeonghan hyung, Seokmin hyung, and Jihoon hyung he is the small one but he's older than us hehe"_ he said whispering the last words to the younger

_"Hi hyungs"_ Chan repeated then smiled at the elders

_"We'll get some food first hyungs"_ Seungkwan excuses themselves as he guide Chan to get food

[ ]

  
_"He seems nice"_ Hoshi started

_"Yeah, and straight"_ Seokmin said while laughing lightly 

_"How can you be so sure?"_ Jihoon challenges

Seokmin shrugged, " _I say he's straight"_ Hansol bets 

_"Nope, he's gay"_ Jeonghan, Jihoon and Hoshi bets

_"Okay so it's me, Solie and Hao saying he's straight then"_ Seokmin concludes

_"What are we betting on?"_ Jeonghan asked

_"Hmm? Maybe a dare, and it can't be avoided if you lose you really have to do it"_ Hoshi answered which all of them agreed to. 

[ ]

  
_"Yah Kwan, is Jihoon here?"_ Mingyu approaches Seungkwan who is picking what to eat with a small unfamiliar kid. 

_"Oh? Nae, why don't you know?"_ Seungkwan questions

_"Uhm, he just doesn't reply to my texts"_ Mingyu answering sullenly 

_"Aww, that's okaaay. By the way this is Chan"_ Kwan said introducing Chan to Mingyu

_"Are you picking or what!?"_ came Seungcheol's deep voice as he barge in between Mingyu and Kwan 

_"Omo, hi Cheol hyung"_ Kwan greeted politely 

Seungcheol side eyes the younger and ignores him, telling Mingyu and his other friends to hurry and get their foods

Chan frowned seeing what happened and how Kwan pouts, _**who is this disrespectful old man.**_

_"Yah! Old man, why did you ignore my hyung huh?"_ Chan asked tapping Seungcheol's back while Seungkwan asks him to just let it go

Seungcheol looks down at the small guy who yelled at him and smirks. 

_"Well, I don't talk to gays. You gay too?"_ he asked

What Chan heard angered him more, getting face to face to the taller he glared at him, trying to not look so small as he raise his chin

_"You're a very disrespectful old man! So what if he's gay?, at least he have someone who truly loves him, in which I think you never get to have"_ Chan bravely said before getting pulled away by Seungkwan

[ ]

  
_"Yah are you crazy?"_ Seungkwan scolded Chan as they went back to the table empty handed

_"Wae hyung? He's disrespectful and ill mannered"_ he answered 

_"But that is Jihoon hyung's older brother"_ Kwan said

_"What? Really? But Hoon hyung is gay right?"_ he curiously asked

_"Yes and as long as he's good to hyung, it's all okay"_ Kwan sighs then changes to smiling as they sat back to their table

_"Hey babe where's your food"_ Hansol asked

_"Oh?, uhm we're actually not hungry_ " he says

Chan was confused as to why Seungkwan decided not to tell his friends but if his hyung decided to do so, then he will respect his decision. 

_"Here, Seungkwan decided not to buy you food did he?"_ Seokmin joked handing foods to the youngest. 

_"Ahh. Nae, thank you"_ Dino smiled, at least these hyungs are great

[ ]

  
Seungcheol doesn't know how to react, that boy really is something. How could he bravely talk back to him like that. Shaking his head to get away from his thoughts he saw his friend Joshua staring

_"Don't mind what he said"_ Joshua calmly said, their best of friends. Being together for four years, they're like brothers by now. 

_"I'm not, he's just an idiot kid"_ he dismisses

A few tables away from them he heard loud laughter coming from a group on a round table, he saw his step brother with his friends happily talking to each other. But one particular loud laugh caught his attention, that cute smiling little boy who confronted him earlier. 

_**So Jihoon's friends with that cute boy huh?** _

_**Wait did I just thought he's cute? I meant idiot... Aish** _

_"Stop staring and ask his number already"_ Wonwoo joked laughing along with their friends 

_"Fuck no!"_ Seungcheol threw his bottle to Wonwoo who laughs louder

_Why would I ask for that little kids' number? I'm not gay..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , hmm Cheol didn't say cute did he? Hahhahahhahah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the thinking starts.

Seungcheol is bothered. He can't sleep, he's been trying to for the past 6 hours, and he only have 3 hours of sleep left until he gets ready for school again. 

Why? Well let's just say he can't get a particular boy out of his mind, but he doesn't admit it even to himself

Sitting up on his bed Seungcheol sighed, this is the third time he takes his phone which he always threw away whenever he realizes why he was trying to find any social media of the boy he met earlier. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_I'm not gay... Yeah, I just wanna get back on him that's why_

Sighing for the nth time he decided to text Mingyu. 

**(Yah pabo, I have a question)**

**(Answer me you motherfucker)**

**(Yah Kim Mingyu!)**

**(I'll tell Ji to break up with you if you don't respond)**

In no time he receives a call from the younger

_"What the hell hyung?"_ Mingyu sleepy voice came from the other line

_"You're that inlove with that midget huh? "_

_"Yes I am, now what is your question at this time?"_

_"Uhm... It's about, aish nothing"_ Seungcheol has an internal battle with himself, _he'll probably tease me if I ask him about that kid_

_"The fuck!? Come on and say it, I still wanna sleep"_

_"Fine, what's that idiot kid's name?"_

_"What? Which kid? Everyone's stupid for you hyung"_

_"The idiot kid who's with Jihoon's gay friend"_

_"Aahh.. Chan?"_

_So that's his name huh... Chan_

_"Hyung? You still there?"_

_"Yeah, that's all you know? Chan?"_ Seungcheol feels weird in his stomach saying the younger's name

" _Yep, don't plan on getting back on the kid hyung. He's you brother's friend"_ Mingyu said before ending the call

Seungcheol laid down throwing his phone away again, feeling accomplished. He closed his eyes, _Chan.. Chan.._

He keeps chanting the younger's name, until he finally fell asleep. 

[ ]

  
Seungkwan , Hansol and Chan are heading to the gym it's their last subject before lunch and all of them feel drained 

_"I'm so hungry_ " Kwan pouted to his boyfriend Hansol

_"How about we go eat and ditch the last class? "_ the american suggested 

_"Really? But you never skip class"_ Seungkwan said blinking cutely 

_"I don't, but I will for you"_ Hansol said pinching his boyfriend's cheek which made him giggle

Chan rolled his eyes, _those two will cause me diabetes._ He heads towards the lockers to change clothes not waiting for the lovers

As he finished changing he looked around and found none of his friends, so they really ditched class... 

[ ]

  
_"Class since our gym is under construction we'll be having our class on the field, it'll be fine since you're going to run today anyway"_ their PE professor said

_Great were running again_ , Chan doesn't hate PE in fact he loves sports but running around the field with an empty belly seems unlikable

Their class head to the field, they are at the track side overseeing the field wherein football players are practicing. 

After a few words they started warming up and prepared for a test, in which they'll race against their classmates. 

_When will I graduated from this subject..._

[ ]

  
The varsities are practicing on the football field when a group of students appeared, they're having their class at the track.

_"Why are they having their class here?"_ Seungcheol asked Wonwoo

_"Gym is under construction, again"_ he answered drinking water

Their coach called a break so the players could go eat, change clothes and rest themselves. The match is near and they still have to practice a lot. 

_"Where we eating Cap?"_ Joshua asked Seungcheol who is getting his things

_"As if we have a choice_ " he answered making his friend laugh as they walk towards the exit, to get there they have to cross the track section were students seem to be having a race

_"Hyung, there's your boy right there"_ Mingyu excitedly said pointing at Chan who is in line preparing for his race

Seungcheol looked at his direction, the kid looks the same except for the sinfully short shorts and his hair tied up making him look even younger

The captain stopped making his friends stop as well as they watch the race.

Not noticing how his friends look at him Seungcheol watches the boy get on his race, game face on with a hint of nervousness 

_What an idiot, getting nervous for a PE class._

[ ]

  
**(Hi baby where are you?)** Mingyu texts Jihoon

**(Here watching Channie's race)**

**(Where?)** the taller asked looking around the place, he can't see the smaller

Jihoon didn't reply, he's kind of mad to his boyfriends. He feels like both of them doesn't have the balls to fight for him on his hyung.

_"Go Chaaaaaan!"_ Seungkwan excitedly cheered, they're on the bleachers watching the class, and also waiting for their youngest so that they could eat with him

_"Shh, our professor might here you babe"_ Hansol said covering Kwan's mouth with his hand

Jihoon laughs at the two, they're cute. 

Hoshi and Hao appeared, the elder fixing his uniform, making Jihoon raise a brow on their disheveled look. 

_"Where have you guys been?"_ he asked

" _J-just somewhere"_ Hoshi blurted blush creeping up his cheeks, making his boyfriend grin. 

_"Oh my God you guys fucked"_ Jeonghan said appearing out of nowhere 

Hoshi blushed even harder his boyfriend ruffling his hair, _"Shut up hyung, we didn't"_ Minghao said

_"They definitely did_ " Jeonghan whispered to Seokmin who is staring somewhere 

_"hey what's wrong?"_

No answer

_"Yah Dokyeom"_

Still no answer, he's eyes is fixated on a group of guys watching from the field. Jeonghan followed where he's looking and saw Seungcheol with his friends

Frowning he tapped Dk's shoulder, _"Yah are you being gay for Choi Seungcheol?"_

The tap make Dk snap back to reality shaking his head, _"what? No!... Just thought it's someone I know"_ he said before going to Jihoon's other side

[ ]

  
Chan waved at his hyungs on the bench, _time to show these kids how to run._ He gets on ready position and waits for the professor's signal 

_"Go!"_

The freshmen starts running their hearts out for grades but Chan is in the lead thanks to his foundation in dancing, he's agile and flexible. 

When they're near the finish line loud cheers are heard from the bleachers making Chan more eager to win but not until he heard a particular voice

_"Didn't know that gay kid runs fast"_

Then all Chan remembers was tripping on his own foot making him stumble and fall rolling around the rough field. 

He touches his throbbing forehead and sees blood. 

_Shit..._

And all went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun, what do you will happen next to Chan? 
> 
> Who do you think DK is looking at? 
> 
> Did Hoshi and Hao fucked? 
> 
> Hahahahahahahahaha please let me kniw what you guys think

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehhehehehehehehhe. Thanks for reading, any reaction?


End file.
